Unbidden Death
by rose-flora-girl
Summary: What? What are you saying?" Naruto asked, his color going pale."You see Hinata was assigned a B-class mission, but unfortunately it turned out to be S-class mission and she died in that," Ino explained.


NAME- unbidden death

TYPE- romance/drama

PAIRING- naruto and hinata

UNBIDDEN DEATH

Naruto Uzumaki, a blonde haired shinobi finally returned home after his training with Jiraiya. Naruto returned home after two and half years. Two and half years of difficult training and one step even closer to his final goal of becoming Rokudaime.

Though he was still a chunnin, he was always excited for more. He, Sasuke and Sakura gave jounnin exams together. Kakashi was proud of his students as they all passed with flying colors. Finally the training with sannins proved worth it. It won't be surprising if Team 7 would make it to ANBU very soon.

But right now it was time for celebration. So Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai and Ino were sitting in a restaurant celebrating their victory. Although Sai was an ANBU he still gave jounnin exams.

"Hey Sai your an ANBU already, aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. But I was helping Team 8," Sai answered.

"I must admit, your fight was superb Sai," Ino complimented.

"Yes, yes Ino I know that his fight was brilliant," Sakura said and winked at Ino.

Ino had a crush on Sai since he became a member of Team 7. After chunnin exams Shikamaru and Temari started dating so Ino had to give up her crush again for someone else.

But about this new crush only Sakura knew, although she had a doubt that Sasuke had a hint about it. Sakura knew that Sasuke won't utter a word about it. Sakura and Sasuke had become a couple just after Naruto left for his training with Jiraiya.

Naruto knew this fact as Team 7 met him during his training. But what everyone was the fact that Naruto took this very calmly. Sakura was surprised as

Naruto had a crush on her. She expected him to be violent. But the way he took it, was as if he knew it was to happen.

"Hey my fight was best, admit it guys," Naruto said while grinning.

"Yeah, yeah we know dobe," said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Hey teme I am the best and your just jealous," Naruto said still grinning.

"Yeah as if that would happen," Sasuke said.

"I am the best of all and also the first made jounnin among rookie 9 and Team Gai," Naruto said.

"Actually Neji became a jounnin before you," Ino said.

"When?" Naruto asked.

"You were on your training Naruto," Sakura said.

"And you know he was very brilliant in his fight. Whole Konoha cheered him," Ino said.

"But Neji was waiting for Hinata. He wanted Hinata to see his fight," Sakura said.

"Poor Neji, Hinata never returned from mission. She promised Neji to see his match but she couldn't," Ino said very sadly.

"What? What are you saying?" Naruto asked, his color going pale.

"You see Hinata was assigned a B-class mission, but unfortunately it turned out to be S-class mission and she died in that," Ino explained.

"What!" Naruto said with wide eyes. "I have to go," Naruto said and ran out of the window.

XXXXX

A lone figure sat in front of memorial stone. Her long brown hair that reached her waist, were shinning with orange glow due to sunlight. Her teal colored Kimono had a special glisten.

Naruto quietly walked towards the memorial stone not recognizing the figure.

"I knew you would come over here," the girl said.

Naruto recognized the voice. It belonged Hanabi Hyuuga.

"Hanabi," Naruto said sadly.

"She never returned home. Even after I cried for her. They made me take her place. I didn't want that. I know it's her place; I am no one to take it. I told them but they didn't listen," Hanabi said calmly.

"Hanabi please explain, I am not getting anything," said Naruto.

Hanabi turned towards him and said," they made me clan heiress." Tears were from her eyes as she silently looked back at stone again.

Naruto looked at the stone and kept looking at it.

_Naruto was a chunnin now. He and Jiraiya had retrieved Tsunade and convinced her to become hokage. She agreed and Konoha was recovering from Sound's invasion. Though Konoha needed lot of man power it was still stable. Tsunade's rule proved efficient._

_Chunnin exams were approaching fast. Every gennin in Konoha were preparing with all their mights. It was fun to see little, cute children struggle for their exams. Whole Konoha was filled with excitement and thrill because of chunnin exams._

_Sakura, Hinata and all others of Rookie 9 and Team Gai participated in chunnin exams. With all the possible preparations all gennin gave their first test. Many of them passed. Konoha was getting better every year._

_Second test by Anko was also passed by many of gennins. Then third test was conducted by Hayate._

_Hinata had to fight a boy named Shiro. He was from snow. His best jutsu's were related with thunder and lightening. Hinata fought very well but in the end she lost._

_In the final exams Sakura had fight Shiro. She defeated him very easily. With all the training from hokage, Sakura definitely became stronger._

_Naruto was there to cheer Sakura. In the audience there was Hinata somewhere Naruto knew Sakura didn't need any cheering, so he was just looking here and there. His attention went towards Hinata who was looking towards the match. Then she sighed sadly and left the place. Naruto wondered where she left._

_That night Team seven was celebrating Sakura's victory. After the party Naruto was walking home when he saw a silhouette figure in the training ground. Upon a closer look the person turned out to be Hinata. She was practicing her Hyuuga jutsu. Naruto didn't pay much attention to that._

_Many times when he met Neji, Neji would complain about Hinata disappearing at night. Though knew the fact that Hinata trained at night, he never said anything._

_Few days later Naruto found a training ground. He was surprised to see it was not used. But then again it was well hidden by trees and shrubs._

_It became a regular routine for Naruto to skip his training and train in his new found training ground._

_As days passed by Naruto started noticing that someone else used the ground other than him._

_Chunnin exams came again and Hinata participated again. But she failed again. Every new made chunnin celebrated. But Hinata couldn't._

_That night Naruto found Hinata crying in his secret ground._

_"Hinata-chan" Naruto said._

_Hinata looked up at Naruto and said," third attempt and failed again. I am useless you know. Not fit to become a Hyuuga. Even father despises me. I am pathetic."_

_Naruto smiled kindly and said," You need help and I will be happy to give you that."_

_After that night it was regular for Naruto to train Hinata in their secret ground. He never understood how it became their training ground from his training ground. They used to train whole night._

_Many times Sakura found Naruto clumsy in their training. Sometimes Naruto had black rings around his eyes and sometimes Naruto used to send his clones for training. Sakura tried to figure it out but all her attempts failed._

_Hanabi knew about Naruto and Hinata's secret training, but she never said it to anyone. She respected her sister even if weak._

_One day she said to her sister," Hinata can I help you with some of Hyuuga jutsu."_

_"Uhm_ _ _ _ _ _ _okay" Hinata smiled at her little sister._

_That night Hinata was trained by Naruto and Hanabi. Days went by, Naruto and Hinata came even closer._

_Then came chunnin exams. But this time everything was different. Though Hinata was nervous, she was still confident due Naruto's cheering and encouragement._

_"I am nervous Naruto-kun," Hinata said._

_"Don't worry your strong and smart. You will surely be a chunnin this year. And I can bet that," Naruto said._

_Hinata relaxed somewhat. She removed a scroll and a pen and started writing something._

_"What are you doing Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked curiously._

_"Writing helps me relax Naruto-kun," Hinata said while smiling._

_"You can do it Hinata-chan. We have trained so hard. Now nothing is difficult" these words said by Naruto echoed in Hinata's ears._

_The final fight was about to begin. Hinata looked up at audience. She saw Naruto waving at her. Even after such a distance she could get what Naruto was trying to say 'Go Hinata-chan you can do it. We have practiced so hard. Just remember our training.'_

_Hinata was encouraged even further and with all her might. Finally she gained victory._

_That night Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi celebrated Hinata's achievement in their secret ground. After the party Hinata buried something in the ground._

_After that Naruto's and Hinata's ways got separated. Though still they kept meeting each other until the day Naruto left with Jiraiya._

Naruto and Hanabi walked towards the training ground. Sounds were heard in the ground again. Weapons were thrown at the trees in the ground again.

But what shocked Naruto was a little with dark hair and white eyes. The little girl was wearing a pant which was blue in color and grey shirt.

_She looks just like Hinata _thought Naruto.

Hanabi walked towards the girl and hugged her.

The girl said in her soft voice,"Hanabi-sama, can you tell me my mistakes?"

"Ofcourse Ame-chan," Hanabi said.

Hanabi looked at Naruto and said," my clan people say that I favor Ame-chan the most. She is very weak but still gets my attention, everyone is envious. My elders don't like that. But I smile at their harsh words and say that Ame-chan my sister in every way, so I will protect her."

Somehow relief flooded within Naruto as he looked at Ame Hyuuga.

Ame and Hinata were two different names with exact opposite meaning, but with same personality.

XXXXX

There was scroll in the training ground kept hidden from everybody. No one knew its existence.

_To every one who lacks confidence I have one advice for them. Just relax and trust yourself. Keep confidence in once you love and victory is yours. Just like I became a chunnin with Naruto-kun's help._

_Hinata Hyuuga_

THE END

Please read and review I really need them.


End file.
